Taking Chances
by Pride's Prejudice
Summary: It was an undeniable attraction. It wasn't one of those things that you could count on to fade over time. Or maybe it was. The point was, they would never know unless they tried. So that's exactly what they were going to do. D/H


**Song fic one shot! It will be at least a trilogy, maybe a quartet, but I don't know yet. The song is Taking Chances and it belongs to Celine Dion. So not me. Just like Harry Potter. **

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world but_

_I don't wanna be alone tonight _

_On this planet they call Earth_

His eyes shot out from behind the dusty book he was currently hiding behind. He let his mind take in every detail, every little crease in his forehead, and ever little strand of hair. The picture altogether was one of stress and worry. The boy was leaning over an old book, recommended of course by the teacher, and his lips were moving in fast, indecipherable patterns, taking in all the information that a mind like his could hold.

The picture all together was one of stress and worry.

The interesting part of the picture, though, was one of beauty and poise.

It really was hard to figure out exactly what the raven haired boy was thinking. Draco put down the book he was currently spying behind, and folded his arms. Head tilted in a puzzled manner, he set out to figure out exactly how Potters life had played out from the beginning to the point he was at now.

Just from that one pose. But for the life of him, the blonde could not figure out the place or the world that he came from, let alone his life.

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

Harry slammed his tome shut, growling in frustration. An irritated hand immediately flew to his hair, pulling and rubbing and doing anything in his power to calm himself down.

He couldn't take this. He was working so hard to get perfect grades in every class to be something he didn't want to be.

Voldemort was dead. And when he died, he took Harry's passion for defending the world against the Dark Arts. It seemed the reason he loved it so much was because not only was he protecting the world, he was protecting the few he loved and the few who loved him and he was the sole person who could finish the job. So he did it. And enthusiastically.

Now it was all said and done and as expected, Harry settled down with a nice pile of books back at Hogwarts, ready to study himself into oblivion for Auror training.

He hated it.

He just wanted to get on his broom and fly; fly all the time! He felt free from everything that had ever weighed him down. The Dursley's, the years of neglect, the path chosen for him, the utter lack of choices in his life and the deprivation of a normal childhood.

He was ready to take to the sky.

Idly, the green eyes wandered the Library, in search of anything distracting. His eyes settled upon a pair of steely grey ones, and his eyebrows rose in shock. Malfoy had been watching him this whole time, and by the looks of it, he was trying to figure him out.

And by the looks of it, he was failing.

Without even knowing what he was doing or why he was doing it, Harry stood up and walked slowly, very slowly as if Draco would run in fright if he moved too fast, and approached the blonde.

To Harry's surprise, Draco had not moved an inch and in fact stared back, a challenge in his eyes.

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

"Go out with me?"

_What do you say to taking chances?_

"Ok."

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

"Are you sure?"

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

"One hundred and twelve percent."

_A hand to hold_

"Perfect."

"It will be."

_Or hell to pay_

"What if it doesn't work?"

_What do you say?_

"Then at least we can say we tried.

_I just wanna start again_

_And maybe you can show me how to try_

"Harry I want out."

The raven haired Gryffindor looked up in surprise and hurt. "But Draco, we haven't even tried it. Like you said-,"

"Not out of this Potter. Out of the Death Eaters." The Slytherins voice had become quiet, almost inaudible. A cold, expressionless tone had taken over, yet at the same time, he sounded so heartbreakingly desperate.

A comforting hand found its way onto Draco's.

"Draco, it's over. You don't have to worry anymore," Harry assured him.

"You don't understand!" Draco hissed, yanking his hand back and running it through his hair. "For me it will never be over. They will hunt me down and expect me to do something. And I don't want to do it!"

On the verge of tears, Draco unexpectedly latched onto Harry's robes.

"Help me. Help me start again."

_Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

"I can do that."

_But what do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_And hand to hold_

_Or hell to pay_

"You do realize this is absolutely insane!" Harry laughed. He kept his eyes on Draco, eyes twinkling and mouth smiling.

"Of course it is!" Draco chortled back. "That's what makes it so exciting in the first place," he continued to muse. "We're not supposed to be here, but we are, and we aren't supposed to be enjoying ourselves, but we are. And we shouldn't want to do it again. But we do. Well…I do."

_What do you say?_

"I do too. And we will. There's another Hogsmede weekend right before Christmas break. Come with me. I'll show you something I swear you will never have seen before!" Excitement and anxiety glistened in those shocking emerald eyes, and it was absolutely contagious.

Draco was beaming back, nodding fervently.

"It's a date, Potter."

"Harry."

"It's a date…Harry."

A soft smile graced Draco's lips as Harry leaned down to claim them.

_And my heart is beating down_

_But I'm always coming back for more_

"Tonight, seven thirty, room of requirement. Don't go in, just wait outside," Harry whispered to Draco as he passed him on his way to Charms.

When they had completely passed each other, they turned around, walking backwards and Draco winked.

"Anything for you, Pothead."

Harry smiled. This should have been just so wrong. But it wasn't. It was too right.

_There's nothing like love to pull you_

_When you're lying down on the ground now_

Draco ran up to the room, a full thirty minutes late thanks to his new Headmistress only to find Potter sitting on against the floor, looking like a complete wreck.

"Harry?" Draco exclaimed. He quickly ran over and held the boy close to his chest. "What's wrong, love?"

Harry looked up, relief flooding his grief stricken eyes. "I thought you weren't going to show. And I panicked," he whispered. Draco mentally slapped himself, realizing he never sent the note to Harry telling him about his last minute meeting with McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I had a meeting with the Headmistress. I had this note all written out, I just didn't know where you were, so I couldn't send it. I'm so sorry Harry!"

Draco hugged the boy tightly until he calmed down. It was in that moment the two wizards realized they never wanted to be apart again.

_So talk to me, talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me_

_Like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

The days passed quickly after that, and the career weekend for the seventh years was quickly approaching. Draco and Harry spent hours alone, encouraging each other, looking over the others brochures and helping them make final decisions. After all, it was a decision best made together.

_But what do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_A hand to hold_

_Or hell to pay_

"So, Draco, the Graduation Ball is in a few weeks. What do you say?"

"Yes."


End file.
